Jack Frost and The Strings of Fate
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: After losing to Jack Frost and the Guardians once, Pitch isn't about to lose again. He needs a leg up. He needs to change his destiny; but it he won't be able to do it so easily. The Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian.
1. Prologue

I've always been sick.

For as long as I can remember.

All I know is that something _happened_.

But I was too young to remember it now. It doesn't matter anyway.

No one will ever tell me about 'the accident'.

It is only mentioned in whispers and behind closed doors, the voices forbidden to reach my ears.

I am a prisoner in my own body here. Cooped up in my room with only the lights from the stars and moon to guide my way.

The doctors, my parents, they all say the same things.

They tell me I can't go outside anymore, it's too risky. They tell me school can be here at home. They tell me I could die so easily. The outside world is dangerous.

The outside world will kill you.

The Moon tells me otherwise.

It tells me I have something else to live for, some meaning to my life in this world other than the sorry existence I have come to know.

So I tell them they are wrong.

I tell them I can survive, but they just stomp out the flames of my passion for freedom. They say the cold would kill me before I could take one step into the snow. I'd have no chance, they say. It is always winter here.

Though quietly, each night, I slip out of my bed and walk to the window when everyone's asleep. There awaits the frost.

It climbs up the window and shows me pictures and designs, snowflakes dancing together in harmony. I trace them with my finger and look to the Moon.

Every winter on the day of the winter solstice, a new beautiful frost decorates my window sill.

On this 17th year of frost, the Moon has spoken to me.

It tells me, that I will feel the touch of snowflakes on my skin.

It swears to me, that I will now control my own **destiny**.

It promises me, that I will be waiting outside to greet winter this year.


	2. Escape

The North Pole is buzzing with business. Elves running and scurrying between legs, yetis painting and constructing new toys, and good ol' Saint Nick playing with ice sculpting wonders.

Everything is going smoothly for North.

All until a mischievous winter sprit begins to slow down his work and North grabs the boy by his hoodie.

"Jack! You do not freeze the elves, you see? They get very angry." He says pointing to a few frost bitten elves. They try desperately to separate their feet from the floor and the boy chuckles, flying out of North's grasp.

"My bad, North. You have to admit though, they are fun to watch." Jack Frost comments with a pearly white grin. North rolls his eyes, muttering Russian phrases under his breath and continues to look over the yetis work. He begins nodding and patting their backs harshly.

"Excellent, excellent!" He roars, slapping his large stomach. Walking up to the large globe in the center of the room, North stops to admire the lights with a smile. Jack flies and settles down next to him, perched on the top of his staff.

"Only four more days!"North says with a deep chuckle.

"How do you feel about a white Christmas this year?" Jack asks with a small grin. North crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Not another blizzard, Jack. Roudough's nose is only _so _bright."

The jolly man's bright blue eyes wander to the right, and up out the largest window in the room. The Moon shows its face, peeking behind the clouds. A beautiful full moon. North looks at it carefully as the clouds disperse. Jack jumps up and flies to the window, eyes wide. North steps forward.

"Man in Moon? What-"

The moonlight shines onto the floor, illuminating the whole palace of the North Pole. The floor begins to creek and shift, and an all too familiar pillar emerges. Jack flies down and walks around it, touching it carefully. He blows off the dust and looks to North's shocked face.

"What? What is it? What did he say?"

"Man in Moon... Is picking new guardian." He says, doing a double take.

Jack's eyes light up as North runs and hits the aurora lights to contact the other guardians. A column of light erupts from the pillar and Jack steps back.

"A new guardian... Who do you think it is?" He asks, turning to North. North can only shrug.

"Cupid? Leprechaun man? Mother Nature?" He offers. Finally, a figure is shown through the lights. Jack squints to define the details and sees it's a young girl. Long black hair and dark blue eyes. North is silent. Jack looks from the girl to him.

"What? Who is she?" He asks, raising a brow.

Abruptly, a whispered voice sounds around the room and the elves and yetis go silent.

_I want to be free._

"Did you hear that?" Jack flies up and looks around, seeing nothing. North turns to the globe again.

"Well isn't that strange thing to want for Christmas..." North says thoughtfully, stroking his beard. The voice sounds again, tracing back to the brightest dot on the globe. It pulses immensely. He examines the glowing dot and touches its bright ember with his finger. In a second he pulls away with a grunt and sticks it in his mouth.

"What is it?" Jack asks, hanging upside down from his staff.

"It's… its _hot_..."

Suddenly, sparks ignite from the dot, spreading around the globe and swirling into the air. Jack dives around with the streams of golden light, touching them and letting them run through his fingers. They give off a warming sensation. He looks down to North below him and grins.

"This happen often, North?"

_I want to be free._

Jack circles down with the streams of light and around North, when he stops. The lights shoot out the window, showing a guiding path.

"So, who is she?" Jack asks again. North glances at the moon then smiles at Jack.

"Destiny."

* * *

It's time.

Slowly but steadily, my feet find the floor and I stand up. I cringe as the floor boards' creek around me and I hold my breath. No has heard me.

Yet.

Once my bedroom door is open, I'm creeping down the stairs, constantly looking behind me.

The more sounds I make, the more paranoid I become. Discouraging thoughts dig into my brain as the shadows play tricks on me.

Thoughts like, I'll never escape. I'll die in this house. I won't last a minute out there.

But before I know it, I'm at the front door.

* * *

"Oh my, this is all so exciting! I can't wait to meet her and her teeth!" The Tooth fairy squeals, twirling in circles. Bunnymund takes a sigh of relief.

"Least it's not the leprechaun. He freaks me out a 'bit."

The Sandman shows the four leafed clover with an 'x' through it and gives a thumbs up in agreement.

"Alright, everybody into the sleigh!" North shouts with a grin, pulling the reins. Bunny takes a step back, paws in the air. Jack takes a seat and watches amusedly.

"Now hold on mate-"

Looping his staff around Bunny's waist, Jack pulls him in- the said bunny falling in head first with feet kicking wildly in the air. Tooth takes a seat next to Jack with Sandy and Jack taps the sleigh with his hand as Bunnymund scrambles to get up.

"All set back here North!" Jack hollers with a smirk.

"WHY YOU BLOODY-"

North blasts the sleigh out of the North Pole, following the guiding golden stream of light to the newest guardian's location.

* * *

I can hardly contain myself. After what feels like hours contemplating whether or not to leave my house, I give up and shove the door open- adrenaline rushing through my veins.

The front yard is lined thick with old iced up snow, the walkway to the road coated with the stuff. I take one step out and take a deep breath.

The cold, fresh air breathes life into my lungs and I open my eyes to a whole new world. A world with me in it.

I'm running and laughing, pushing through snow in only my slippers and night gown, but I don't care.

_I am free,_

_I am free!_

* * *

Running through North's mind the second Destiny was chosen was a question. A very good question indeed. In order to be a spirit, don't you have to be dead first?

"The clock is ticking deary..." Death muttered to herself. Pitch paced back and forth in front of her.

"Has it happened yet?"

"Not yet, not yet. Be patient my dear, for _**Death**_ is a fragile thing."


	3. Believe

The night air is cool on my skin and I can see my breath in front of me, puff after puff dancing around in the air.

I can't feel my feet and my body is becoming weak again, the adrenaline wearing off. The cold is making me sleepy. And numb. But I keep running.

I will escape that prison of house.

Once you taste freedom, you can't just deny its existence anymore. There is more to this pathetic life I've been given, and this world, this _wonderland_-

It only confirms it.

* * *

"I can't wait any longer. If she can't even die on her own, _I'll_ have to do it for her."

Pitch Black disappeared in a burst of black sand and Death just grinned to herself.

"Too eager. Much too eager."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the house?" Jack asked, staring at the little cottage tucked in snow. He looked back to the other guardians in the sleigh.

"Yes, you see? Look at the light."

North was right of course, the light led right to the window of the top floor.

The guardians went to move in, but Jack put a hand out.

"I'll get her, okay? All of us crowded into a small room didn't work out so well in the past, remember?"

"What if she doesn't see you?" Bunnymund said with a thump of his foot and crossed arms. Jack smirked.

"Better than a giant Easter kangaroo standing over her bed."

"Oh come off it!"

Jack dusted off his sweatshirt and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly, he rose to the window, peeking in.

"Why, hello there. My name is- no, no... Ahem, the names Frost. Jack Frost. No, no that's not right either..." Jack muttered, searching the inside with his eyes. He lifted the window slowly, loud creaks coming from it; as if it hadn't been opened in ages. He slipped inside, placing one barefoot down after the other.

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost and you've been chosen to be a guardian of the happiness of all the children in the world!" He muttered sarcastically. He touched his staff to a book on the floor, moving it out of his way. Dust covered almost everything, a musty smell touching the winter spirits nose. The room was empty.

"She's not in here!" Jack said, flying out to the sleigh again. Tooth flew quickly around the roof and looked around nervously. Sandy investigated the front door left a jar and the fresh foot prints in the snow. He pointed to them with arrows of golden sand.

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Bunny asked.

"I mean, she's not here. Gone. Rooms empty." Jack said slowly.

North looked from his map and back to the house, and then pointed to the light.

"Impossible! This is the house! The new guardian lives here. Man in Moon said so!"

Sandy rolled his eyes and did an even bigger display of sand fireworks.

"Well, maybe that old man is off his rocker this time." Jack said, looking to the moon. Sandy rolled up his sleeves. A large explosion suddenly diverted the guardian's attentions, as they were thrown backwards into the sleigh.

Golden sand trickled down through the air as four heads slowly emerged from the sleigh, all eyes on Sandy in the air.

"Yes, Sandy?" Jack asked laughing nervously. Sandy pointed to the foot prints and a big sigh of relief was shared throughout the group. Jack flew over to his mischievous friend and patted him on the back.

"Looks like someone's out for a midnight stroll, huh?" He said grinning.

"Let's go meet the new guardian."

* * *

I break into a clearing, panting and drenched in a chilled sweat, and I take a look up at my companion; the Moon.

"You've done it! I'm free!" I yell again. He says nothing in return.

A thought strikes me.

_What do I do now?_

Lights up ahead.

Distracted, I'm sprinting again, a chill in the breeze following my every step.

"Hey!" I scream, tripping over branches and thickets of brush. I'm rushing and laughing, ready to see new faces, eager _**to be seen again**_. The outside world has been waiting for me. Here I am to greet it.

* * *

Destiny was running through empty streets, lights flickering on and off dully in around her. But for some reason she couldn't stop smiling. Jack had just picked up on her fresh barefooted foot prints in the snow, only to follow her to the town. Him and Bunnymund were the fastest trackers.

"She can't see me." Jack said quietly, a bit disappointed. Bunnymund took a few hops forward, Destiny not running much farther ahead.

"Don't worry 'bout it mate. I got this one." Two taps of a giant foot and Bunnymund slipped into his hole.

Destiny was getting tired now, but kept a pace.

"Hey! Is anyone awake?" She hollered. The coughing fits were more often now, but she did what she could to keep them at bay. She stopped for just a second, when Bunnymund to the opportunity to jump out of his hole, displaying a colorful show of rabbit fur right in front of her.

"Gotcha!"

Not even a moment of hesitation;

She ran right through him.

Bunny shivered, clutching his fur and looked to Jack.

"She doesn't see me. Not any of us…"

Jack narrowed his brows and took off, flying next to the panting girl. Her eyes were set, determined to wherever she was trying to get to; not a flicker or glance to Jack right beside her.

"Can't see me. Well, can you feel this?" Stopping short, Jack blew snow into his hand; the perfect snowball.

"You aren't great with first impressions, are you?' Bunny said, rolling his eyes. Jack scoffed at him.

"Better than jumping out of a random hole in the ground hoping to scare her to death."

"_Frostbite_."

"_Kangaroo_."

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty- there's no reason to fight."

Jack and Bunny jumped and looked to the source of the wicked voice.

"_Pitch._"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too, Jack." Pitch said with an evil smile, landing both feet on the ground. Destiny was in the distance at a four cross roads, looking around.

"What are _you _ doin' here?" Bunny asked, taking out his boomerang. Pitch put a hand up.

"Now, now Bunny. We have a _guest_, remember?" One hand motioned to Destiny. Jack pointed his staff at Pitch accusingly.

"You're here for her, aren't you? We won't let you touch her."

Pitch grinned.

"I won't be needing to." Slowly Pitch removed an item from his pocket and dangled it mischievously at the guardians as he stepped to the side, letting them have a full view of Destiny. Bunnymund's eyes never left the object. Jack looked at it, then back to Bunny. It was a pocket watch.

"What? What is it?" Jack flew up and came down with a bang of his staff on the pavement, putting himself between Pitch and Destiny.

"It's Death's time watch. He thinks Dessy over there is goin' to die." Bunny growled. Pitch turned to face Jack, slowly walking toward him; Destiny just catching her breath behind them.

"Tell me, Jack. Will it be the cancer? The frost bitten air? Or… No, that would ruin the surprise…" Pitch laughed repulsively. Jack pointed his staff at him, glowing with ice power and rage.

"Or what?!" He snapped. Pitch's face went serious and the world seemed to light up around them. Head lights.

Jack spun around, but it was already too late. Blue eyes shut tight. Pitch's voice in the night.

"Or the truck."


	4. A Guardian is Born

"_No_."

Jack picked up Destiny, gathering her in his arms. Cold and pale and bloodied, her eyes were closed.

"No, wake up. Wake up!" He looked up with pleading eyes, looking at the newly arrived Sandy,North, and Tooth.

"Help me!" Jack yelled, a hitch in his breath.

* * *

"Mommy, why can't I go outside?" She asks, tugging on her mothers robe. The woman just stares out the window with the small girl, her face void of emotion.

"Mommy?"

The mother leaves the girls side and leaves the room. The jingle of a key, and the room is locked; the toddler trapped inside.

She does not cry this time.

She believes in freedom.

* * *

"Ah!" An audible gasp from the once lifeless body. Jack Frost clutches her shoulders even tighter in his arms.

"Destiny, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Blue eyes flicker open, irises changing before the winter spirits eyes. A rising gold takes over the blue and shines brightly. The glow runs from her eyes and downwards, slowly covering her entire body. Jack's hands begin to burn, but he can't let go.

"Jack get away from her!" North yells. Pitch retreats onto a rooftop, grinning from ear to ear.

Destiny becomes engulfed all at once, shining golden lights erupting from her in Jack Frosts arms. Slowly, she ascends and hovers above them all in the night sky.

Black hair becomes gold, touched by the burning lights.

Destinys eyes are lights in the night, looking up at the moon.

A flicker of moonlight and streams of golden lights start to spring up everywhere. Criss crossing on the ground, in the air, and even attaching themselves to the Guardians; all tracing back to Destiny's glowing form. Jack touches his gingerly, standing up from his crouch by the truck. The light becomes firm in his hand and forms into tight string. Jack looks to the other Guardians and they're looking at their strings too.

"What the world..." Bunny takes the bait first and plucks his string. An eruption of voices and whispers jump into the tensed air and all eyes are on Bunny. He lifts an ear closer to the string and begins to smile.

"It's me, mates. My voice. Stuff I've all said before."

"You mean, from the past?" Tooth asks, flying over. Bunny nods in awe.

Jack looks to his and goes to touch it when Pitch becomes tired of waiting.

Pitch stands at once and grabs his string, yanking it towards him and Destiny lurches with a grunt in his direction. Jack picks up his staff and flys upwards, pointing it at Pitch.

"Haven't you done enough?" He growls. Pitch gives another tug and Destiny stumbles onto the roof top, swaying uneasily. He grins at Jack.

"I'll just be taking this, and I'll be off."

"No you won't!" Bunny says, throwing his boomerang at Pitch's string. It makes a metallic tang and shoots back at Bunny, catching the rabbit of guard.

"Ah ah ah, Bunny. It won't be so easy to stop me this time." He says, wagging a finger. Jack shoots a stream of ice and Pitch dodges it, grabbing Destinys arm. He goes to shoot again, but Pitch shoves her in front of him.

"Why do you need her?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Pitch said, twirling a strand of blonde hair. Destiny didn't react, her eyes in the trance she had had from the beginning.

"Let's just say I needed a fortune teller of sorts."

Sandman rose to Jack's side on the roof and Pitch took a step back, putting just enough distance between them. Destiny's eyes were loosing their bright glow and she stumbled forward, strings fading into the night, and fell into Tooth's awaiting arms.

"Poor dear..." Tooth said, looking down at her exhausted face. North pulled the sleigh up next to them, Bunny hopping off with boomerangs locked and loaded.

"Get her out of here,Tooth. Sandy, Bunny, and I will take care of Pitch." Jack said, putting himself in front of them. The fairy nodded and the three guardians disappeared on the sleigh and into the night. Pitch gave Jack an unamused stare.

"You can't stop me Jack. Not this time at least."

"We'll do it just like before, and take you down!" Bunny yelled, launching at him. Pitch swept into the shadows, disappearing.

"She will be mine." Came his whisper. Bunny searched for a few more minutes before shaking his head at his fellow guardians.

"Coward took off. Bet I scared him pretty good, huh?" He said, twirling his weapons.

"Guess so..."

Jack leaned on his staff and touched the spot on his sweatshirt where the string had been. Right on his heart.

_What were those strings? _He thought. _And_ _why did Pitch want this new guardian so_ _badly?_

_Maybe I'll ask her myself_.

Blue eyes found thier way to street side, the pool of blood continuing to stain the road. The truck had fled. The truck that killed her right in front of him.

Jack shyed away from the roofs edge, trying to shake the images from his head. That's what had happened to all of them before they were guardians. Death.

Jack sighed and turned back to Sandy and Bunny.

"I bet he was scared out of his wits!"

Sandy rolled his eyes, showing baby rabbits with his dream sand. Bunny scoffed.

"Oh come off it, mate! I'm much more intimidating than that!"

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes now.

"Guys." Jack said, waving a hand in between them. Bunny and Sandy looked to him and Jack's smirk found its way to his features.

"Let's go meet her."

* * *

"Wakey wakey, we have the eggs and bakey..."

"North, let the girl sleep. Who knows how exhausting that whole display of lights was!"

"Yeah, she's tuckered out. We could wait a bit longer."

"Yeah well, I can't wait anymore."

"Jack no-"

A coldness covers my body, sweeping over me quickly and making me shiver. I open my eyes carefully only to come face to face with Jack Frost himself, his face hanging over mine. A smirk makes its way onto his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty, have a good nap?" He asks casually.


End file.
